


our hearts speak fluently

by seungyoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy wooseok, songwriter seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyoun/pseuds/seungyoun
Summary: Seungyoun's songs are always about Wooseok.





	our hearts speak fluently

**Author's Note:**

> song used and title from james tw's [ please keep loving me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QHyBNzxDmM)! it's my very first fic for any kpop fandom i'm in nd i wrote this in just 2 hours i'm sorry :( but please check out the song and the artist!!

Wooseok wakes up to an empty space beside him and the sound of guitar strumming outside his and his partner's shared bedroom. He smiles with his eyes half closed, endeared by the fact that his boyfriend is probably writing songs (read: for him) even at the strangest hours of dawn.

  


Inspiration hits Seungyoun at the most unexpected hours. Sometimes when he's in the shower, he unconsciously hums a tune and it's like a bulb lights up in his head and after shower, a masterpiece is ready to be made. But most of the time, if you ask him, it hits him when he's in bed beside his cute sleeping boyfriend, thinking of whatever he did in his lifetime that made him deserve Wooseok. Just like right now.

  


Even after 3 years of being together and probably about 50 songs written about his significant other, Seungyoun thinks he will never run out of words and melodies to dedicate to Wooseok. He has been his muse even when he was just courting the other and Seungyoun is very sure he always will be. He can't see himself writing about anyone else other than him.

  


So when he feels an all too familiar body slump against his and that familiar body's arms wrap around his waist, he immediately puts down his guitar and pencil to turn around and cuddle said body properly.

  


"Mhmm, what are you working on?" Wooseok asks sleepily.

  


"It's a song," Seungyoun replies. He knows Wooseok will ask what it is about so he beats him to it. "It's about you drooling on your pillow." Like he expected, his boyfriend hits his chest and laughs, faking an eye-roll. "I'm kidding, but you know you don't need to ask anymore, I think you already know." _Because they're always about you._

  


Realizing that his boyfriend went back to sleep in an uncomfortable position, he kisses Wooseok's head before asking if he wants to go back to bed.

  


"Later. You're comfy." 

  


"I have to finish this, though." But Wooseok doesn't move. "Do you want me to sing it to you, then?" He nods. "But I need my guitar." He reluctantly lets go.

  


"Fine. Sing for me?"

  


Seungyoun doesn't hesitate. "Always."

  


It starts of with a mellow strumming and it already sounds cheesy, but Wooseok knows he's gonna love it. He fondly watches his boyfriend switching his attention from his notebook to his guitar and then to him. Seungyoun seems nervous but Wooseok knows he's not. They've been in this same situation for so many times and he has always been the one to hear Seungyoun's songs first (unless it's a surprise for him).

  


_I know I have my moments _  
_And at times I'm hard to be around_  
_I get impatient when you're getting dressed_  
_It's just I thought the first one looked the best_

  


When Seungyoun starts off with the lyrics, Wooseok thinks that this is one of those moments that he will treasure in his heart forever — it is one of those times where he knows he will never forget and will always have a place somewhere in his heart and mind. He was right, though. It's just the first verse but he already _ loves it. _ Seungyoun then sings the next lines looking directly into Wooseok's eyes.

  


_You're beautiful_  
_More than I deserve_  
_So listen close_  
_To these one, two, three, four words_

  


Wooseok can't help caresses his boyfriend's cheek to let him know how much he appreciates this, how much he appreciates him. He knows Seungyoun loves him but it's times like this when he realizes just how much they truly adore each other and he will always be grateful that his boyfriend never fails to show him that. Seungyoun pauses for a while to kiss his palm with his hands still both on his guitar. Wooseok smiles at the gesture.

  


_So please keep loving me  
Because our hearts speak fluently_

  


_"I love you."_ Wooseok mouths. He doesn't miss the grin on his boyfriend's face.

  


_Wherever I go, whatever I do_  
_The map on my heart leads to you_  
_So baby, please keep loving me_  
_Loving me, loving me, yeah_

  


Before Seungyoun gets the chance to put down his guitar, Wooseok puts his arm around his neck and places his head on the crook of Seungyoun's neck, slightly sniffling. Seungyoun sighs contentedly.

  


"Let me put this down first, baby." Wooseok obliges and lets go. "I'm guessing you liked it—" Seungyoun is cut off with a peck on his lips. 

  


"It's perfect," Wooseok says. "And I love you." 

  


"Yeah?" Seungyoun kisses him. "I love you, too."

  


There's something with the way Seungyoun writes that Wooseok loves so much. He doesn't need to put extravagant words to make his listeners (or Wooseok) feel whatever he's feeling. He simply writes down how he feels sincerely with his boyfriend in his heart and mind. He loves him and he never forgets to put it in every song he makes. He never forgets to make him feel that he loves him with every lyric and melody. He loves him and he will never run out of songs to tell him that.

  


Their relationship has never been about grand gestures, fancy dates, or even big surprises. It has always been about the little things. They're both simple people who truly love each other and it's gestures like _this_ that make Wooseok feel like he's the luckiest. Sure, their relationship has never been the most private (with Seungyoun being a producer and all) and it was never a secret that Seungyoun's songs are always about Wooseok, but even after _so many songs_, Wooseok still feels like it's the first time Seungyoun ever sang for him.

  


"You're pretty much begging me to love you forever," They both laugh. "But you don't need to ask, you know?" Wooseok says with so much honesty, a little bit hurt that his boyfriend had to put it in a song. 

  


"I know," Seungyoun wipes the tears off Wooseok's cheeks. "Just needed to tell you that I guess." Wooseok pouts. "Nooo, it's not like that, babe. You know you never fail to make me feel loved, I just—" Wooseok cuts him off again.

  


"I love you," Wooseok kisses him. "In case you ever doubt my love for you, please tell me. I never want to give you a reason to."

  


"You never have and I know you never will." Seungyoun reassures him.

  


They spend a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes before Wooseok breaks it off. "Can we go back to bed now?" 

  


Seungyoun doesn't answer but instead kisses his forehead and carries him bridal style on the way to their shared bedroom. He'll deal with the song later.


End file.
